Captivate
by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX
Summary: I'd never planned on falling in love with my best friend's boyfriend. But then again, I'd never planned on becoming a witch either...
1. Chapter 1

**So I just recently watched all of the episodes of this show and it intrigued me how they changed it from the books. So I decided to write about it. Hope you all like it :)**

* * *

><p>I was riding with Adam and Faye back to my house. I couldn't help but feel a twinge in my stomach every time I thought about Jake being on that boat with the witch hunters. What if they hurt him because he let Adam and I go? I don't know if I could live with myself after that.<p>

"Cassie, would you get up so I can get out of the car?" Faye asked from the backseat, knocking me out of my stupor.

"Oh sorry, I'll get out," I said, opening the door and hopping out onto the pavement. "Thank you for coming after me. Even if the others made you."

She gave me the closest thing that she would ever give me to a smile and walked into her house. I watched her for a couple of seconds until I felt Adam touch my arm. I jumped slightly and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry; it looks like it's getting ready to rain. Wouldn't want you to ruin your dress," He said, holding out a hand to help me up into the car.

The ride to my house was silent. I racked my brain for something to say to him that wouldn't make me sound like a complete loser but all I came up with was, "Thank you for saving me…again. I'm starting to think you have a superhero complex."

He gave me a confused look so I explained, "The day Faye caught my car on fire, the day Zachary attacked me, and then tonight with the hunters. Not that I'm complaining or anything, I like living."

He chuckled softly and said, "I don't really think about it much, it's just an instinct. You're in trouble so I jump into action, I guess. Maybe it's something to be with us being written together in the stars."

I felt my cheeks heating up and I looked out the window. I saw the raindrops trailing down it and watched them race each other. Soon enough my house was in my view and I struggled with my seatbelt. It wouldn't seem to come undone, no matter how hard I tried.

"So you've moved on from fighting witch hunters to fighting with my car? That's a step up in the game," Adam said. I felt him place his hand on mine and still their rapid movement. Soon enough he had it unlatched and I felt like a total idiot. I looked up to tell him thank you and we ended up bumping noses. I didn't recall us being this close together a while ago…

"Hey there, when did you get this close to me?" I asked breathlessly, even thought I hadn't done anything.

"I don't remember," he murmured under his breath.

I felt him leaning into me and this time I didn't pull away. When our lips touched it felt a jillion times better than when I kissed Jake during Truth or dare. When I thought his name it was like a bucket of cold water being thrown down my back. I pulled away from Adam and looked down at my lap.

"We can't do this right now. I'm confused on my feelings for Jake and you're trying to get over Diana and I'm definitely not going to be your rebound from her, I have more self-respect than that," I said, and then I got out of the car.

I ran into the house and slammed the door shut. I slid down the door and felt my eyes filling up with tears. I didn't know if I was crying over my feelings for Adam or because Jake was gone, all I knew was I had a hole in my chest and it was throbbing.

"Amelia, what's the matter? I looked for you around the gala but I couldn't find you anywhere," Grandma asked, walking up to me.

"I'm not Amelia, I'm Cassie," I said, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. "I went with Jake and ended up being taken by witch hunters. Then Adam, Jake, and Faye came and saved me."

"Oh Cassie, I'm so sorry," she said, sitting down by me. "Wouldn't that make you happy not make you cry? Or am I just completely wrong about everything?" "No, I am happy about being rescued. I'm not too happy about Adam kissing me as a rebound. I really have feelings for him, grandma. But I don't want to be the girl he dates to get over Diana. Plus there are all of these feelings for Jake that I really don't understand..."

She pulled me close to her and I cried the rest of my tears out. Then I stood up and held my hands out to help her up also. She kissed the top of my head before she made her way back to the kitchen. I smiled and walked up to my room.

I slid my phone out of my jacket pocket and saw that I had four missed calls. One from Diana, Faye, and two from Adam. I decided to call Faye first, least amount of drama. I laughed out loud at that, who would have thought Faye would be the one I chose for less drama? The world is becoming a weird place lately.

It rang a couple of times before she answered it. "I have a warning for you before you call Diana. It's a doozy too so prepare yourself."

I rolled my eyes and said, "This better not be one of you exaggerations, I'm too tired to handle them tonight. But continue on if it's not."

"No she's on a warpath. She apparently drove by your house and saw you and Adam kissing in his car. She doesn't know whether to cry or go kick your ass," Faye explained. "I kindly convinced her to not hurt you but she's still pissed."

"Why thank you for your kindness, Queen Faye," I said, wiping my makeup off. "No but seriously, thank you for the warning."

After I hung up I figured I would call Diana and get it over with. It barely rang once before she picked it up and yelled, "Who the fuck do you think you are? He's my boyfriend!"

I flinched slightly at her tone. Diana never used bad language, she was always proper about everything. "Diana, you have to let me explain things before you jump to conclusions."

"You don't have to explain anything to me, you made out with Adam. You don't do that; best friends don't date each other's ex-boyfriends, it's in the girl handbook," she shouted.

"Diana, I didn't mean to hurt you. I pushed him away because of you," I said. It wasn't techniqually a lie; I did push Adam away because I didn't want to be a rebound from her.

"Whatever," she said and I heard the line go dead.

I squeezed my eyes shut and let out a breath. Then I dialed Adam's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey Cas, had Diana called you yet?" he asked. I could hear a nervous edge in his voice when he said it and I could practically see him setting his jaw.

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with her actually," I said. "Yeah, she's really pissed off at me. I don't know what she thinks about you at the moment but she sounded like she had enough anger for the entire county."

He let out a humorless laugh before saying, "Yeah, she's pretty mad at me too. I don't know what to do about her; I mean she keeps giving me these mixed signals about us. One second she wants to break up and the next she gets mad because I'm trying to move on. I'm so confused."

I bit my lip and tried to think of a way to explain this. "Uhm well, she's not used to being single and away from you. It's hard to break a cycle, especially a three year long one. I remember when my mom first died before I moved here; I woke up the next morning and waited for her to call me downstairs for school. I lay there for about thirty minutes before I realized she wasn't going to call for me."

"I understand what you're saying. I love Diana with everything that I am and I don't want to lose her," he said. "She just can't seem to see that. Am I doing the right thing, Cassie?"

I blinked back my tears and said the most painful thing possible. "If you love someone you never need to give up on them. The best things in life are worth fighting for; it makes them more important when you win them."

"You're right, Cas. Thank you so much for this," he said and hung up.

I lay back on my bed and curled up in a ball. I was so emotionally drained right now it was crazy. I just wanted to fall asleep and wake back up to nothing having happened. I would still be with my mom and she wouldn't be dead. But I knew that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. When I stood up I felt every bone in my body pop. I made my way into my shower and stood under the hot water for what seemed like ever before I started to actually shower.

Once I was out I heard someone knocking on the door so I quickly slid on a robe and ran down the stairs. When I looked through the glass I saw Adam standing there with his hands in his pockets and he was looking at his feet. I thought for a minute about my attire before I opened the door and crossed my arms over my chest.

"There's a circle meeting at the old house. I thought I would give you a ride- Oh my God, I didn't know you were…uhm," he said, cheeks tinting red slightly. "I'll just wait in the living room, where it's free of naked girls."

I laughed and said, "I don't think I've ever heard a guy say that before. Are you gay, Adam? It's okay to tell me if you are."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Yes that's why I had a girlfriend for three years. It makes so much sense to me now."

I ignored him and went upstairs to get dressed. It looked like it was getting ready to rain so I pulled on skinny jeans, a peasant top, and some rain boots. I curled my hair and put on my makeup before running back downstairs. I saw Adam leaning against the railing of the staircase, looking at a picture on the wall.

I walked up behind him and saw that the picture he was looking at was of me in 2nd grade. I had both of my front teeth missing and my hair was in braids; I looked like a total tard. I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away but he held strong.

"Can we please stop looking at old pictures of me? They're embarrassing," I said, pulling on his arm again.

"You look cute. Stop being so self-conscious, no one had all of their teeth in elementary school," he said, letting me pull him out of the house.

"I would like to see you without your teeth. That would be funny," I said, getting into his car. "Do you have any embarrassing pictures?"

He sighed and started the car. "What I'm about to tell you has to be a total secret. I mean, this could ruin my reputation if it got out."

I held up my pinkie and he looked at it. "I pinky promise to not tell anyone; what's more legit than a pinky promise? That's some serious stuff."

He smirked at me and twined our pinkies together. We locked eyes and I heard the streetlights outside the car burst. I jumped away from him and looked outside; there was glass all over the sidewalk. I glanced at Adam out of the corner of my eye and saw him staring intently at me.

When I turned around I asked, "How come every time we get close stuff explodes? Why do our powers surge together so easily?"

He shook his head. "I have no idea. Maybe we should ask the circle. We have to know more together than we know apart, right?"

I nodded and looked out the windshield. When we pulled up to the old house I was too far zoned out and I didn't realize it until he had his hands on my waist. I turned to him and saw that he was waiting for me to jump out.

"I'm a big girl, I can get out of your car just fine," I said, using his hands anyway.

He didn't answer me, he just started walking inside. I trudged in behind him and saw that I was the last one inside. I saw Faye give me a look and I just ignored her. I figured she would just pick at me until I told her about it later.

"Now that you're here we can start the meeting. I guess the first thing we should talk about is Cassie's powers," Diana said.

I had to keep my jaw from hitting the floor; this was a completely different girl than the one I talked to last night. She seemed to be adjusting or being a hell of a good actress. Whatever, it was good for me because there wasn't any drama.

"According to Jake it just happens when I have an intense spike in my emotions. Any of them can do it but it's mostly anger, fear, or passion," I said, making sure I didn't look at Adam.

"Ahh, that's rich. Of course little goodie two shoes can do magic when she's pissed. When I'm mad all that happens is I get bitched at. I don't see the fairness in this," Faye said throwing her hands up in the air.

Everyone just ignored her and focused back in. "So any spike in emotions can cause your powers to work? What would happen if we tested that theory?" Diana asked, crossing her arms across her chest and grinning at me.

I didn't like this new side of Diana; it scared me. I mean, she did have every right to hate me, I took her boyfriend. I didn't honestly try to do anything to her; I just tried my best to figure everything out. In the end I broke my promise to never be that girl; I would hate myself too.

"I'm fine with whatever as long as it's not too overboard," I said, biting on my lip nervously. "You're not going to hurt me are you?"

She didn't answer, she just stared at me. Soon enough I felt myself start to heat up from the inside out. It increased until I felt sweat falling down my face but I held strong. I felt like I was starting to catch on fire, it welled up inside me and I couldn't take it anymore. Then I felt Adam's energy surround me and I took a deep breath.

I pushed out with my mind and felt the fire leaving me. When I looked down at me hands I saw them glowing brightly and I jumped slightly. "What's up with my hands? Why are they glowing?"

Everyone was staring at my hands with shocked expressions. The first one to approach me was Adam and he took my hands in his. He turned them in his and held on tightly to them and let go at random intervals.

"They're not hot to the touch. I have an idea, come with me outside Cassie," he said, taking my hand in his and leading me outside.

I wretched it out of his grip and felt anger welling up inside of me. "I already told you that I'm not going to be your rebound from Diana. I really don't appreciate you doing that to me in front of all of them. Do you not realize how slutty you just made me look?"

He looked at me and tried to figure out what I was talking about. I knew it was an act and I wasn't buying it. I thought he was going to say something but he pointed at my hands and said, "Focus all of you energy on me, think of fire and aim your hands at me, make sure you're not afraid to hurt me; but honestly, I don't think that's going to be a problem."

I focused on him and held up my hands, it hit him right in the chest and the force of it knocked him on his back. I instantly felt awful and ran up to him, falling to my knees by his side. His eyes were closed so I took his hand in mine and held it tight.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you. I was mad and you told me to hit you and I did… I'm so sorry. Oh my God Adam, please don't be dead," I said, my eyes filling up with tears. When they fell down my cheeks, I whimpered, "I'm so sorry."

His eyes fluttered open and he said, "I'm okay, I helped you center yourself so your magic couldn't hurt me. Are you crying?"

I tore my hand out of his and hit him in the chest as hard as I could. He groaned and clutched his chest. "That didn't hurt, you're being stupid."

He gave me a small smile and sat up slightly. He opened his shirt and I saw a big red spot on his chest.

"You get'um girl! Use them powers!" Melissa shouted from the porch.

I blushed and whispered to him, "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize what I was doing and you hurt me so much. I wasn't thinking straight, I have a tendency to lose my train of thought when you're around me."

I realized what I said after it was already out in the open. I covered my mouth with my hand and felt my cheeks catching on fire. I couldn't bear to look at him; I just stood up and ran.

"Cassie! Wait, I need to talk to you!" I heard Adam shouting behind me, but I kept running towards my house.

I heard car tires on gravel behind me but I ignored them as I angrily walked down the sidewalk. When it stopped I shouted, "I really don't want to talk to you right now, Adam. I thought it was implied when I ran away."

He didn't respond so I turned around. What I saw was definitely not what I was expecting.

* * *

><p>The characters seem sort of out of character and I apologize. I'll try and fix that as the story progresses. But the Diana thing I'm doing on purpose; I'm trying to show that losing someone important to you can affect how you work and act. Sorry if that pissed anyone off or anything.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Charles Meade was standing behind me with Dawn Chamberlin. I honestly didn't understand what was going on so I stood up slowly. They had this presence about them that sort of scared me. I wouldn't say this out loud, but I had my suspensions that they knew more than they were letting on.

"Cassie, why are you out here this late?" Mrs. Chamberlin asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. "It's not safe to be outside at this time, especially in the middle of town."

A chill ran down my spine when I said, "Isn't it safer to be in town than it is to be out in the woods? There's more of a chance someone will see me out here if something did happen."

Mrs. Chamberlin shrugged her shoulders and said, "Charles and I were just curious if you've saw our daughters. They haven't been home since this morning and you seem to be close with both of them."

I swallowed before I felt hands on my waist. I relaxed when I heard Adam say, "They're on their way home right now. We were hanging out and time got away from us. We were all goofing off and Cassie got scared so she bolted. I came after her and they thought she'd be fine so they just left."

Mrs. Chamberlin didn't seem convinced but nodded anyway, "Thank you, Adam. I'll see you two in school on Monday. Have a nice night."

After they walked away, I sagged against Adam and tried to catch my breath. He pulled me down onto the bench and held my hands in his, rubbing his thumbs over my knuckles in an offhand manner.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I'm just so messed up with all of the feelings I have right now," he said, keeping eye contact with me. "I love Diana but I have these feelings for you that just won't go away. Ever since you've been here I haven't know what to do with myself."

My breath caught in my throat as I stared at him. "You have feelings for me?"

He let out a laugh and squeezed my hands before he let them go. I instantly missed the warmth and scrambled to grab them back. He smiled at me and said, "It's when you do things like that. Or it's when you're a complete badass. Hell, sometimes all you have to do is breath and my stomach does flips."

Speaking of stomach flips there was gymnastics meet going on inside of mine. I tried to look away from his intense gaze but his green orbs held mine. I was leaning in and I saw that he was too. His hands took my face and he slid his fingers into my hair. As I closed my eyes I saw him smirk at me as his slid closed too.

When his lips touched mine I heard the street lights around us bursting but I didn't pull away. I felt his smirk turn into smile against my lips as a car alarm went off in the distance. Suddenly a fire hydrant burst and we were both soaked.

"Oh my God!" I shouted as I jumped away from the water. That inadvertently landed me in Adam's lap, yeah not the best place for me right now.

"Well that's new; we can make it rain," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist. "That never happened with Diana."

Her name burst my bubble; I was still just a rebound for him. Thinking this I pushed up from his lap and started walking to my house. I felt him breathing down my neck as he followed me. I didn't turn around until I was at my door and he was still behind me.

I whirled around to tell him off but he wasn't behind me. He was standing down on the sidewalk staring up at me. I stomped my way down to him and tried my best to intimidate him. Seeing as I'm a shortie I didn't do very well at it.

"Why did you follow me? Wait, I have a better question to ask than that. How did you make me feel your breath on the back of my neck when you weren't behind me?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"I just thought about you and how much I wanted to apologize. I guess I sort of astral projected myself to you," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

I thought about this for a moment. Was it possible to astral project? If you would have asked me six months ago I would have told you no but now I had no clue what was real. "Is it even possible to astral project yourself?"

"When did you start feeling my breath on your neck?" He asked.

"As soon as I started to walk away. Don't tell me, you didn't start following me until I got on the porch," I said, rolling my eyes.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't believe me, I honestly don't care. I just know that we're connected Cassie, you know it too. Even if I still have feelings for Diana, I can't deny that I have feelings for you too."

After he said that he started to walk away. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and by the look of things, Adam's went off too. He stopped and pulled it out of his pocket.

Sleepover at the old house tonight. Bring your Book of Shadows. -Faye.

I sighed and shouted to Adam, "Do you want to wait on me and walk back together? I need to go grab my Book of Shadows. I mean go on if you want to, but I don't really want to walk back alone."

He nodded and walked back up to me. Once I was inside I felt him walking up the steps with me but I didn't stop him. I pulled the book out of its little compartment and grabbed my backpack.

"Do you have to go pick up anything from your house or anything?" I asked as I locked the house up. Grandma was out for the weekend so I was home alone.

"No, I have clothes at the old house. Most of us do, we stay there from time to time," Adam said, sliding his hands into his pockets.

I nodded and we walked in silence. When we made it to the house and there weren't any lights on anywhere inside the house. I felt a shiver run through my body but I brushed it off.

"Did you feel that? The 'something's not right' feeling?" Adam whispered to me, taking my hand in his. "Because I did."

I nodded and threaded our fingers together. I don't know why but his hand in mine made me feel stronger. We walked up to the house quietly and stood just outside the door. I saw shadows bouncing off the walls in the candlelight but it was deadly silent inside.

"I want you to walk in behind me and focus, okay?" Adam asked, pulling me behind me and shielding me with his body.

"Yeah, I understand."

We walked slowly inside and were shocked at what we saw. Diana, Melissa, and Faye were sitting cross legged on the floor and they had an Ouija board in front of them. I could've cried in relief that there weren't witch hunters inside waiting to kill us.

"Is there anyone here who wants to speak with us tonight?" Melissa asked in a dreamy voice. "If so then please make contact."

I bit my lip to hold in my giggles. I looked at Adam and saw that he was doing the same thing. We nodded and creeped up behind them and counted to three.

"Boo!" We shouted and I grabbed Diana and Melissa's shoulders as he grabbed Faye's.

They each jumped a foot in the air and screamed. When they saw that it was us Melissa whined, "You guys, you scared the spirits away. We were trying to contact the dead and you ruined it."

Adam rolled his eyes and said, "I don't think you can speak to the dead too well with a toy from Parker Brothers. Just saying."

I couldn't hold in my laughter this time, it spilled out of me. I saw Adam start to laugh along with me and soon enough everyone was joining in on it. It ended up with us all on the floor and tears running down our faces.

"That was a truthful statement. I didn't really think about that," Diana said, sitting back up and wiping her eyes. "I don't think that Parker Brothers are secretly mediums."

"What possessed you guys to try an Ouija board? You know they don't really work, right?" I asked, pulling my knees up to my chest. "It's a piece of wood and plastic."

Melissa scoffed, "I think that it works just fine. At least it did until you two came in and decided to ruin it."

"Do you have any tarot cards? I can tell you your future with them," I said, pushing my hair behind my ears.

She nodded eagerly and tore through her bag. Once she found them she let out an excited cheer and handed them to me. I shook my head and shuffled the deck.

"Cut the deck for me and lay them in three piles," I said, handing her the deck.

When she was finished I flipped over the top card of each deck and let out a gasp. The ones that were flipped were Death, Lovers, and the Devil. That wasn't going to end well for her.

* * *

><p>I realize how cliche the end of this chapter and part of the next one is going to be so I apologize in advance for anyone that doesn't like that.<p>

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh Melissa, these cards are…well they're not horrible but they're not good either," I said, grimacing down at them.

Her eyes were huge when she asked, "What do you mean? What do they say?"

I started with the death card and went in a line, "The death card means that it's time to start a new leaf. That card paired with the lovers card usually means that you need to let someone go. Then ending with the Devil card means that you're tired of being dominated by the loss of something."

Melissa's eyes filled up with tears. "Are they talking about Nick? Does that mean that I need to let him go and move on?"

I nodded my head and started to shuffle the deck of cards again. "I would say yes they were talking about Nick but I can't tell you what you need to do. You can't rush the healing process; you have to let it take its course. You'll know when it's time to move on from him."

She nodded and scooted back to sit against one of the couches. Faye stepped forward and said, "I want you to read my future, oh wise one."

I rolled my eyes and handed her the pile. She split it into three piles and lay them in front of me. I flipped over the top card again and the cards were the Hanged Man card, the Hermit card, and the Chariot Card.

"Okay, Madame Merlin, what do my cards say?" Faye asked, looking bored out of her mind but I could see the interest behind her façade.

"Well the Hanged Man card means that you're either waiting for someone to do something for you or you're not trying to achieve your goals. Then there is the Hermit card means that you're trying to withdraw yourself from everyone around you. Last you have the Chariot card which means that you're dying for control of a situation that you can't help. So to summarize all of this you're waiting for someone to do something for you and you're secluding yourself until it happens but you really want to control the situation," I said.

"So I need to take control of a situation that I feel isn't going anywhere?" Faye asked, giving me a confused look. Then she gave me a scary smile and said, "Does that mean I need to keep trying to get my magic back?"

"I don't know for sure but I don't think so. Is there anything else in your life that's making you feel out of control?" I asked, playing with the cards.

She put on a thoughtful face and said, "Yes, you still having magic by yourself when the rest of us have to have a partner makes me have uncontrollable anger. Does that count for feeling out of control?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Whatever Faye, think what you like about them, I don't care. I just read them, I don't make them happen. That would be your job."

She sneered at me and walked upstairs to some other part of the house with Melissa hot on her heels. I looked at Diana then at Adam. "Do you guys want a turn?"

"I'm good; I don't really want to be around you that much right now in all honesty. I think I'm going to go upstairs with Faye and Melissa," Diana said with a glare in my direction before I heard her stomp up the steps.

I sat on the floor and pulled my knees up to my chest. I hated that Diana couldn't be around me anymore. I missed being friends with her but I really liked being with Adam. All the tingles and the shivers were almost worth losing Diana. Almost.

"You're zoning out," a voice said. It sounded terribly close to me. "Bad things happen when witches zone out."

I snapped back when I realized that the voice belonged to Adam. He was sitting about four inches from me and leaning in closer. I leaned back as far as I could and ended up falling flat on my back. Adam, not having expected that, fell on top of me.

When we locked eyes all of the lights in the house went out with a pop. We didn't break apart like we usually would, we just stayed completely put.

The feeling of power zinged through my body like an electric current. I had never felt magic this strong except when I did it on my own. I suddenly had an idea and took Adam's hands in mine. He went along with me and I focused on the lights.

Suddenly they all came back on with such brightness I had to squeeze my eyes shut. I tried to tone down the light and when I opened my eyes it looked like before except instead of lights it was lightening bugs lighting up the house.

"How did we make bugs appear? Is that even possible?" Adam whispered like he was afraid being too loud would break the spell.

"I don't know how we did it, but it looks so pretty. Look at all the light," I said, gazing around us at the thousands of fireflies surrounding us.

"Yeah you are," Adam murmured, cupping my cheeks in his hands and forcing me to look at him. "I'm so sorry that I've gotten you into this mess with Diana."

I placed my hands on his wrists and said, "I don't blame you that much. I want you just as much as you want me. But like I've told you a million times, I won't be with you while your heart is still Diana's. I won't be her replacement."

Adam nodded and said, "I'm thinking that I'm starting to get over her. Every time I look in your beautiful blue eyes or every time you smile at me I start to fall even more for you. I'm pretty sure you're the one that I want."

I gave him a smile and said, "When you're sure that I'm the one that you want tell me and I'll be your girl. Until then we have to stay friends."

He nodded and said, "Well I respect that. I'll fix everything then we'll get together. Can you read my cards?"

I gave him a sweet smile and said, "I can already tell you your future. You're going to be mine because we're written in the stars and stars can't lie."

Adam gave me a full blown smile and kissed my forehead. Then he pulled away and said, "For the first time in my life I'm pretty sure my father had made my life better."

"It's about time then isn't it?" I said, standing up and walking through the fireflies. "Do you want to catch some of them with me?"

Then I started to catch them in my hands and peek inside. They were so beautiful that I found it hard to believe. When I looked up from my hands I saw him staring at me with something in his eyes. When I looked at it hard enough it kind of turned into love. Maybe it was just the lighting or lack of it but I wanted to believe that I actually saw it.

Before I could think too much of it Diana, Melissa, and Faye came back downstairs. Faye had a wicked smile on her lips and I felt shivers going down my spine and not the kind I got when I was with Adam.

"Let's play truth or dare."

* * *

><p>So I thought I had already uploaded this but I guess I was wrong. So I'm sorry that it's so late. Don't hate me :3<p>

Review :)


	5. Chapter 5

"Yes, because the last time we played truth or dare it turned out great," Adam muttered under his breath.

I didn't respond; I knew that once Faye set her mind to something it was going to happen regardless. I just cupped more fireflies in my hands and played with them.

"Hey airhead, do you want to play or not?" Faye shouted over at me. "I mean feel free to play with the bugs instead of playing with Adam."

I felt my cheek stain red and I instantly looked at my feet. I knew that she was only joking but it still seemed harsh considering Diana was still in the room. Speaking of Diana, when I looked up I saw that she was glaring at me with hate in her eyes.

This made my stubborn streak come out. If she was going to hate me then I was going to give her a reason to. "If you put it that way, I'd love to play."

Faye's eyebrows hit her hair line and she said, "Okay then, Cassie's on board. What about you two; do you want to play?"

"Yeah, I'll be disappointed if it's just Faye, Melissa, and I playing," I said, sticking out my bottom lip lightly. Then I locked eyes with Adam and whimpered, "Please?"

His eyes widened as he tried to figure out what I was doing. He seemed to give up and said, "I'll play." Then he sat in the floor across from me with a smirk planted on his face.

I sat down and crossed my legs Indian style. I took off my jacket and leaned back on my hands. I knew Diana was staring a hole into my body when I stretched back and my stomach showed.

"Fine I'll play, it's not like I have anything better to do," she said, sitting down next to Adam, a little closer than an ex should be.

"Okay then, let the games begin," Faye said, clapping her hands.

We were about three questions in and I didn't have on a top anymore. Faye thought it would be cute to reuse a dare that she'd used on Diana. By the look on Adam's face, it was helping me more than Faye could ever know.

"Okay Cassie, it's your turn again. Truth or dare," Melissa said, a smile finding its way onto her lips for the first time in a long time.

"I think I'm going to go with truth this time," I said, playing with the pillow sitting in my lap. "I can't lose any other clothing; I might get cold or something…"

Faye let out a laugh and said, "Judging by the way your arms are crossed you're already cold. Or you're embarrassed, but I don't think that's it."

I ignored her and turned back to Melissa, "I chose truth, hit me with your best shot. Let's see what you got."

She smiled at me but what came out of her mouth had me frowning. "Cassie, what was going on with you and Jake before he left? Were you two together or were you just crushing on him?"

I sucked in a deep breath and looked at her. Out of all of the things that she could've asked me she picked something that I had locked away? How was that even fair?

"Can I pick to pass a question?" I asked, picking at the stitching on the pillow. When she shook her head I said, "It's complicated. He was the reason that we were all almost killed but he was also one of the reasons that I wasn't taken away. I'm just really conflicted with everything going on right now, too conflicted to even think about my feelings for him."

I thought about holding back some of my inner turmoil but everything ended up pouring out of my mouth instead. But I made sure to keep out the fact that I was pretty sure I was falling in love with Adam. Now I just wanted to go home and lay in my bed looking up at the stars on my ceiling.

"I think I'm going to go home now," I said, standing up and pulling on my top. "You guys have fun though."

I got out the door barely before the first wave of tears hit. They made it hard to see but I continued to stumble through the woods blindly. I suddenly heard crunching sounds behind me and froze trying to figure out which spell I could do that would stop them from coming any closer.

"It's me Cassie, don't hurt me. I just didn't want you to get lost at here," Adam said from behind me. Did I detect a little bit of sadness in his voice?

"Thanks, I guess. I was just going to walk around a while and clear my mind," I said. I tried to keep my voice steady but it broke on the last word.

I felt his hands on my shoulders and soon they were turning me around to face him. I tried to make it look like I hadn't been crying but I knew that I had failed by the look on his face.

He wiped some of the tears off of my cheeks, "Cassie, what's wrong? Did something happen that I didn't catch in there?"

I thought about lying to him but I was to sad to even think about it. "No you didn't, I just hate everything right now. I hate that Jake is off god knows where with a boat full of witch hunters after he saved me from them. I hate that Diana won't even look at me without a hate in her eyes. But I think I hate the fact that I'm falling in love with you the most."

I saw his head jerk up when I said this. A mixture of emotions played out across his face before he finally spoke. "You're still into Jake after he almost gave you over to witch hunters twice? Are you seriously one of those girls? I thought you were stronger than that. Hell, I thought that you were smarter than that, Cassie. Why do you care so much about him?" I noticed that he left out the part of me being in love with him.

"Because he loves me! He told me before I was taken by those other men. He actually loves me without having to think about if he's hurting other people or not. He can love me without there being complications," I shouted at him, tears falling down my face even harder now.

The words hit him like a slap in the face. He locked gazes with her when he said, "He said that he loved you? Did you honestly believe him? He was just trying to get in your pants, Cassie. You're just too naïve to see it."

"I'm obviously naïve because I thought that I was actually falling in love with you. I thought you were this great, pure guy but you're not. You're just like everyone else," I shouted back before running off deeper into the forest.

I didn't want to deal with those beautiful green eyes staring at me with the same hate that Diana had for me. I just wanted to disappear and see if it made things easier on anyone.

* * *

><p>Yep, I'm an awful person. I hope you're not too mad at me for updating randomly. Review?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. I groaned and realized that today was the first day of December. I needed to put up the Christmas tree and decorations all around the house. Before I did any of that I needed to go get some Tylenol.

I slid on house shoes and made my way down the stairs. I heard my grandmother making breakfast in the kitchen as I walked in. She was humming Christmas music under her breath making me smile as I kissed her cheek.

"Morning beautiful," I said. "I'm thinking about putting the tree and the decorations up today. Where would I find them?"

She placed a finger on her chin and thought about it. "You may have to get someone to help you get it down; it's a really big one. Why don't you call Ethan's boy and get him to come help you out? I'm sure he'd jump at the chance."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the medicine cabinet. "We're not exactly on good terms right now, grandma. We had a fight last night about everything going on right now, I don't think he'd come if I asked."

"People have a weird way of shocking you. I've saw the way he looks at you, it's like you captivate him," she said, smiling in that odd little way that only grandmothers can do.

I felt my cheeks heating up as I looked down at me feet. I didn't want to think about how I'd taken him from Diana or how Ethan said that we were written in the stars together or whatever. It was a lot to take in.

"I'll see if I can get it down on my own if not then I'll call Adam. How does that sound?" I asked, giving her a sweet smile. "I'm stronger than I look."

She smiled and turned back to the pancakes she was making. "Do you want any of these? Or do you want to make something else?"

I thought about it and said, "I'm not that hungry, grandma. Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll go get dressed and start decorating."'

"The tree is up in the barn but I'm not sure where, you're going to have to dig around," she said, flipping the pancakes onto a plate.

I ran up the stairs and pulled on some jeans with a long sleeve shirt. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and checked my phone. I had three missed calls from Adam and it looked like he had left a voicemail every time.

I figured I would listen to one and see what he was saying. I clicked on the first one and his voice filled my ears:

"I'm sorry I'm such a prick Cassie, I don't want you to think that you're second best. I need to talk to you soon so please answer me."

I figured the rest of them said something along those lines so I just called him back. It rang twice before he picked up. He sounded relieved when he answered; "Cassie, I was worried that you didn't get home safe."

"I'm fine, but I have a question. I need someone to help me get the tree down and decorate for Christmas, will you help me?" I asked, lacing up my Converse and sitting on the edge of my bed. "Unless you have other plans today and you can't because that's fine."

I could practically other hear him smirking on the other line. "You're adorable when you're nervous, did you know that? But yes I would love to help you decorate; I'll be there in about ten minutes."

"Thanks Adam, it means a lot," I said. "I don't really know where anything is so we're going to have to dig through all of Jane's stuff."

He laughed and said, "She's got stuff from back when she was our age. We're going to have a ball searching through all of it."

"Yeah, all she said was it was inside the barn. There's more than that in there too I'm sure, I hope we don't find any dead bodies or anything," I said, walking downstairs and into the living room. "With her there's no telling what we're going to find in there."

We talked for a couple more minutes before he said, "I'm outside and heading to your door." Soon enough I heard the doorbell ring and ran to answer it.

Adam was standing outside with his ever-present flannel and a pair of jeans. He was wearing a Santa hat and I saw that he had an elf hat in his other hand. He gave me a shy smile and held it out to me.

"I thought that we should get into the spirit of things. If I was going to be Santa I thought I would need an elf," Adam said, walking in and giving me a wink. So maybe he wasn't so shy…

I felt my cheeks flushing as I put the hat on over my hair and gave him a questioning look. "So be honest, how do I look? Does it make me look even younger than I usually do or does it just look stupid?"

He put his hands on my cheeks and tilted my face up to where our eyes met. "I think you look absolutely beautiful. I talked to Diana last night and I told her that I didn't want to get back together and that I'm over her and I honestly think I am."

I tried to calm down my fluttering heart and keep my breathing steady. "Oh yeah and what does that mean? Does it have anything to do with me?"

He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. He placed his forehead against mine and whispered, "It had everything to do with you. You're the one that I want to be with, the one I want to love the rest of my life."

His emerald eyes stared a hole through me like he was looking straight into my soul. Instead of feeling uncomfortable I felt more at home than I had since I left my old house. I wanted to stay in his arms for the rest of my life.

"I want you the rest of my life too, Adam. I want to be the one that you love and hold in your arms. I love you and I'm pretty sure I have since I first saw you."

I don't think I had ever seen him as happy as he was in that moment. Then he pulled me in and connected our lips. I swear all of the lights in the house zapped out but he didn't stop, instead he picked me up and sat me on his hips. He made his trek up the stairs and into my room before he shut my door with his foot.

He sat me on my desk and made sure that there was no space between us as he reconnected our lips. I groaned when I felt his fingertips ghosting around the hem of my shirt, rubbing up against my hipbones. His fingers were so calloused they felt like heaven on my skin.

I broke away from him and as he started to place bites and kissed down my neck, my eyes landed on Nick's old window. There was a familiar blonde staring back at me from the shiny surface.

Jake.

* * *

><p>Uh-Oh, drama-rama is a'comin'.<p>

Review.


	7. Chapter 7

I want to thank all of my reviewers for giving me the inspiration to write. I want to thank my subsrcibers, you guys made me smile when I wanted to be sad.

Just thank you to everyone who read this story or thank you to whoever will read it. You're amazing people :)

* * *

><p>I blinked my eyes and looked over again but I didn't see him this time. I hated to do it but I had to push Adam away and walk over to the window. I felt him place his hands on my waist and look out with me and I knew that he didn't see anything either.<p>

"What's wrong? Did I go too far?" He asked, rubbing my hipbones lightly. "I don't want to push you into something that you're not ready for."

I smiled and turned around to face him. "Adam, that's the last thing on my mind right now. I thought I saw something but I didn't. I guess I'm just not getting enough sleep."

I know he didn't believe me but he pulled me into a hug anyway. I relaxed in his arms and realized how stupid I was being; there was no way in hell that Jake was back. I mean he was somewhere on a boat with witch hunters a couple of days ago.

"If I tell you what I saw will you promise me that you won't get mad?" I asked, twining my fingers together behind his back. When he nodded I said, "I thought I saw Jake but when I blinked and looked again but he wasn't there."

He just nodded his head and held me close to him. I was afraid to know what happened to Jake but I'm sure he could handle himself with those hunters. Then there was Adam and I, our future wasn't very clear at all.

"Can you see me in your future?" I asked, walking down the steps with him right behind me.

"Yeah, I actually can. For a while I thought I wasn't going to be able to see anyone in my future, I honestly thought I was going to end up like my father, but now I can see you and me together. We look pretty happy," he said, pulling me close and kissing the top of my head again. Then he turned the question on me; "Do you see me in your future, Cassie?"

"I've saw you there since you saved me from burning inside my car, I was just too afraid to admit it to myself. You were with Diana and she was such a sweetheart that it killed me to even think about taking her boyfriend. Then we did all that magic together and you made my powers stronger, I think that may have been when I started seeing us having a future together," I said.

"You seem to make my powers stronger too. It's like my energy feed off of yours," he said, taking my hands in his. "It's crazy and I can't explain it but that's how I feel."

"I understand how you feel, that's sums up all of my thoughts since I've came into this town. I found out that I had powers and that I had all of these other people who were connected to me because of something I couldn't control," I said, intertwining our fingers.

"That out of control feeling is something that I've gotten used to, I'm glad I have you here to share it with now," he said.

"So am I," I smiled. "Everything feels like it's finally starting to fall into place. But I can't seem to get Jake out of my head. I mean what if he's not safe?"

"Those hunters aren't going to hurt him; he's too valuable to them. You're just going to have to trust that he's a big boy and he can take care of himself," he said.

I sighed and nodded. "I know, I just can't help but feel that it's my fault that he was captured. If I hadn't come into town none of this stuff would've happened."

"Don't talk like that Cassie, you have to know by now that everything happens for a reason," Adam tried to reason with me. "If you hadn't have come here we never would've gotten our powers balanced out and Faye would have a body count higher than Paris Hilton's IQ."

I smiled and nodded again. "I hope you're right; if anything ever happened to Jake I would die because of the guilt."

"It's not your fault, if anything happens to Jake. You shouldn't feel any guilt about that," he rubbed up and down my back trying to soothe me. "You couldn't help that he decided to become a hunter of his own kind. It was his choice and he decided to change his mind when he met you." Then he poked my nose, "You have a way of changing people's minds, Miss Blake."

I hugged him close to me again and couldn't help but cheer on the inside. He was all mine and I didn't have to share him with anyone else. I was going to start being happy and I was going to start right now.


End file.
